


Whiskey Me Away

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Ethan and Rachel’s night out takes an uneventful turn when Rachel finds Ethan in an inconvenient situation and comes to his “rescue”.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Whiskey Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with @whippedforethanramsey on Tumblr.

There was nothing better than winding down after a long week of hectic work. Donahue’s was known as the local hotspot, where patrons took the opportunity to de-stress and lower their inhibitions, at least for a short while. And that’s where Ethan and Rachel currently found themselves seated and slouched over at the main bar next to a nearly empty bottle of Blue Label.

Rachel watched as Ethan refilled his lowball, keeping a concentrated face to avoid any of it spilling on the counter. He noticed her staring out of the corner of his eye. “What?”

She leaned in, signaling him to come closer as if she had a piece of top secretive news to share. He shook his head in mild annoyance, but nevertheless, did as he was told.

“Closer,” she continued, looking at him with half-hooded eyes.

He leaned further, closing his eyes and indulging in the smell of alcohol in her breath mixed with the intoxicating scent of her fruity perfume. When he opened them, her inquisitive eye stared into his. With lips slightly parted, her eyes traveled from those ocean-blue eyes to his tempting lips, making her impulsively bite her lower lip. The alluring sight was enough to induce a soft groan to escape from him, and they held each other’s gaze for a long moment, the hunger in them growing. They drew closer and closer, nearly closing the gap between them until the distant rowdy yells of the other patrons pulled them out of the reverie.

Ethan pulled away entirely and cleared his throat when they snapped out of the hypnotizing daze. He took another sip from his lowball, a knowing smirk appearing on his face.

She mirrored his actions and sipped her drink, meanwhile peering around the busy room. The rambunctious noise was mostly emanating from the group who’d just entered the place. Rachel had completely forgotten what she wanted to tell Ethan until she looked over her shoulder, where her eyes settled on the very attractive-looking woman behind her… _again_.

“Okay, don’t look now, but check out the ass on the hot girl behind me. She’s been checking me out for soooo long. Every time I look over, I catch her staring at me, and every time I smile at her, she smiles back,” Rachel spoke in a hushed voice, afraid that someone might overhear them.

She leaned back in her stool, smirking at Ethan. “You’ve got competition.” She winked, clearly enjoying the attention she was getting.

Ethan’s eyes darted between her and this _woman_ she spoke of, attempting to bite back a laugh. “Rach, that’s you…in a mirror,” he eventually said, no longer suppressing the laughter he’d been holding back.

She whipped her head around to find her reflection staring back at her with wide eyes. “ _Ohhh_!” She laughed giddily.

When the laughter between them finally died down, Rachel brought her attention back to the drink in front of her. As she reached out for it, another hand interrupted her movement by pulling it away from her. Uttering a huff of frustration, her eyes followed the sliding drink to see Ethan holding it out of her reach.

“I think you’ve had enough for today,” he declared. 

She protested by leaning over to grab it from his grasp but ultimately failed as he was quicker. She shot him an angry glare when he pushed the drink further away.

“Don’t test me, Ethan. I’m warning you.”

“Yeah? What’re you going to do?” He challenged her with a smug grin.

Rachel accepted his challenge, and before he knew it, she lunged at him. Only her intoxicated state impaired her judgement, and she sprung herself a few degrees in the wrong direction.

“Whoooaaa…” a scream escaped her throat as she found herself falling. She threw her arms forward to brace for the impact.

Several moments passed by, but the impact never came. She tentatively opened one eye to find herself hovering above the floor.

“I’m-I’m floating.” She stared at the ground below her in a mesmerized state, until her gaze finally fell down on a strong arm hooked around her waist, holding her up.

“Yeah, that makes more sense actually.” She giggled.

“Now do you see my point?” Ethan questioned. Although, her reply didn’t matter. He wasn’t letting her have another drink either way.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed gently; her eyes shut as she took a few deep breaths.

“All right, let’s get you to a better place to rest while I order us a cab,” he added.

Rachel stood and leaned against her boyfriend’s shoulder as they searched around for a quieter place. They eventually settled in an empty booth and both collapsed down on the plush couches with a contented sigh.

The tiredness and inebriation finally got to them. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peacefulness. It was until Ethan felt an elbow nudging him that put an end to the stillness.

He turned his head to look at her, “Hmm?”

Rachel lifted her hand up to her throat with extreme effort. “I’m thirsty,” she grumbled, softly massaging her temple.

“And you didn’t realize this when we were sitting at the bar just a few minutes ago?”

She whined and gave him a pleading look. “Fine.” He grunted as he got up before warning her, “you better not move from here.” A nod of the head was all the response he got, and he walked over to the bar to order them two fresh lemonades. 

Ethan drummed his fingers on the counter impatiently. Leaving Rachel alone for too long, especially when she was this drunk, was a risk he did not want to take. The woman had a knack for getting into trouble without even trying. Once the bartender handed him the two drinks, he got his drink down in one gulp before rushing over to the booth.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her flopped down on the couch, sleeping soundly. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he looked at her sleeping form. Her hair may have been a mussy tangled mess, her makeup may have been smeared, but regardless of that, she was still the most beautiful woman in his eyes. 

As he reached nearer, he noticed a young beefy jock standing a few feet away from Rachel, staring at her as she slept. Rage boiled inside him. He stalked forward and came to stand in front of her, blocking the creep’s view. 

He set down the lemonade and woke her up gently. “Rach?”

Rachel blinked her eyes open and smiled at the blurry figure of Ethan holding out his hand for her. She reached for it, and after sitting up, took the lemonade he offered her, instantly feeling better as the cold fizzy drink traveled down her throat.

The guy had long gone when Ethan looked over his shoulder, and relief washed over him. His tense shoulders relaxed, and he settled himself next to Rachel, who immediately wiped her face on his shirt when she finished the last of her drink.

“Really?”

“Hah! That’s better,” she beamed, unbothered by the exasperated look on Ethan’s face. But her satisfied expression quickly turned into a panicked one as she squeezed her thighs together. “Oh, man! Now, I gotta pee,” was all she said before she sprang from her seat and darted for the bathroom.

Ethan shook his head with a smile and used this moment of peace to book them a ride home. Once he was done, he looked over in the direction in which his girlfriend ran to see if she had returned. It was then when he noticed the same creep lurking outside the washroom Rachel was in.

His protective instincts instantly took over, and he practically ran in their direction. Nameless Creep kept his eyes on the door before looking around him as if making sure he wasn’t being watched. Luckily, he hadn’t noticed Ethan approaching him, and Ethan used that to his full advantage.

“Do you not have anything better to do than stalking women?” Ethan spoke coldly.

Nameless Creep’s head spun around at the sound of Ethan’s rough voice, and he stumbled back as he was confronted by the furry in Ethan’s eyes.

“I asked you a question.” Ethan glared with bared teeth.

“What’s your problem, man? What are you, like, her father or something?” the guy scorned at Ethan, clearly aggravated by his presence.

“Leave,” Ethan warned him. “I will not tell you twice.”

“Yeah, what are you gonna do, old man? You wanna mess with me? You want a piece of me? Hm?” he spoke, puffing his chest out.

Ethan took a step towards Nameless Creep with his jaw clenched, ready to take action when an angry voice distracted him.

“HEY!”

The men turned to follow the sound to see Rachel standing a few feet away from them. Her hands were curled up in a fist, and her chest rose and fell with the heavy breaths she took.

She marched with determination in her eyes to where both men stood, her heels clacking on the hardwood floor. She came to stand between them, her petite figure looking even smaller between the two imposing men that stood on either side of her.

She jabbed a finger in Nameless Creep’s chest, who stood before her. “If you so much as dare to look at my man again, I’ll. Rip. You. Apart!” she spat out, emphasizing every word. Both Ethan and Nameless Creep stared at her, shock evident on their faces.

After a beat, a vicious grin spread on the jock’s face. He dismissed her warning with a wave of his hand. “You are going to rip me apart? Aw, that’s so scary. I feel so threatened.” He laughed, pushing her to the side. “Listen here, lady, I don’t want to hurt you. Better get out of the way.”

Before he could turn his attention back to Ethan, Rachel’s fury boiled over, and her leg went flying between his legs, the tip of her heel doing more damage than intended. The man fell to his knees, an ungodly cry emanating from him.

Rachel turned to Ethan with proud confidence. “Did you see, babe? Did you see that?” She snickered. Too abruptly, a hand gripped Rachel’s from behind and swung her body around. She didn’t have to look to figure whose hand it was. She used the momentum to her advantage and punched him in the throat with all her might.

Her blow knocked the wind out of him…literally. Nameless Creep choked and gasped for air. She turned to look at Ethan, her whole body shaking with thrill and adrenaline. They were so caught up in the moment that they hadn’t noticed the security guards coming their way.

One of them snarled in their direction. “You two, stop right there!”

Without thinking, Rachel grabbed Ethan’s hand and ran towards the exit, laughing breathlessly. They continued running as the guards yelled at them from behind.

Upon reaching outside, the contrast of the night’s cold wind against their perspiring bodies, and everything that had transpired mere minutes ago, elicited something electrifying between them.

Their lips instantly collided with urgency. Hands all over each other, they kissed hungrily, devouring one another with every last breath. A long moment later, their lips finally pulled apart, and they leaned on each other, panting heavily.

Suddenly, Ethan burst into a peal of ringing laughter. “Well, I’m never making the mistake of underestimating you.”

“You better not,” Rachel answered, a smug expression plastered on her face.

A notification ping on Ethan’s phone alerted them that their ride was here.

“Are you ready to go home yet?” he asked.

Rachel grinned with a conspiring look in her eyes. “The night’s still young…”

“You’ll be the death of me, Rachel Edward.” He shook his head as he canceled their ride.

She looped her arm through his and both headed on for another adventure.


End file.
